Percy Jackson Master of the Hunt
by dcoon
Summary: Percy is accused of killing Annabeth and the gods charge him as guilty. Artemis is NOT happy that the only worthy man in the world was found guilty of a crime he didn't commit. Artemis's hunters are loyal to Artemis more than Olympus. Percy wants revenge and Artemis is happy to do ANYTHING he wants. Yondere Artemis. Percy/Artemis maybe Percy/Artemis/multi
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just had this idea and decided to roll with it. Well anyway let me know what you think should I continue it or not? **_**But**_ **my main story right now is The Dark Wizard I will work on this in my free time after I'm done with writing my weekly chapter of The Dark Wizard. This takes place after The Heroes of Olympus. The Trials of Apollo have not happened if it even happens in this story. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Percy POV

"Why can't I have a life where I get a break," I cried as I ran away from camp. They betrayed me. I watched as Annabeth my girlfriend was killed by a rogue half-blood from the last war. I killed the rogue only for a new demigod who arrived a couple days ago to walk by and see me with a bloody riptide in my hand and two dead demigods. The new camper then ran to Chiron to tell him that I had killed two campers. Of course I had been having anger issues since the last war, so Chiron believed him and called the Olympian council to tell them what he heard happened. Then the gods judged me and declared me guilty of the crime, took my powers, and banished me from camp. My mind was replayed the trial that I was just in.

"That little punk has been a pain since I first met him." Ares exclaimed.

"You were betraying us when he first met you! Perseus is a hero! If anyone dares to hurt him I will kill them!" Artemis exclaimed with a possessive look in her eyes. Everyone looked shocked, Artemis was speaking up to defend a male.

"Perseus, what did you do to my sister?!" Apollo demanded in rage.

"Perseus hasn't done anything Artemis is in love. Perseus has never done anything to make us think he would betray us and treats women politely, so why wouldn't Artemis fall in love with him. He's also really hot!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"My sister would never fall in love with the person who murdered my daughter!" Athena replied confidently.

"He didn't murder your daughter! We all saw the traitors body! You know he wasn't from camp!" Demeter shouted.

"Peter Johnson has always been a trouble maker like leaving camp without permission is against the rules." Mr. D complained.

"That boy may make mistakes, but his love for Annabeth is real he would never kill her." Hephaestus said.

I held riptide tighter in my right hand as I thought of everything we did together I got this sword before I went to camp, so holding it helped me remember her we went through Hades and back together. Then a memory of Annabeth and I crossing Tartarus together we had to stay strong for each other, but now there was only me Seaweed Brain without Wise Girl. In my left hand I held the drakon fang blade that Annabeth got while we were in Tartarus.

"That son of Poseidon was probably the real spy during the war with the giants. Why else would he have been so reckless in the battle at Athens." Hera claimed with a smirk on her face.

"Perseus, how could you? I trusted you. I gave you as much help as I could, and this is what you do to me? You make me and my children look like murderers?!" Poseidon demanded.

"I have watched Perseus occasionally and I have never seen him go for the kill on any enemy unless he had to. Why aren't you " Hermes responded

I finally stopped and collapsed in the woods, I was well away from camp by now, and I cried. 'Why the gods voted against me? What have I done to betray them? I fought their wars. I lead their army to victory. Then why do they think I betrayed them?

"Let's vote then. All who vote for Perseus' innocence raise your hand." Zeus said trying to not hold any grudges. Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Hermes all raised their hands. "All who think that Perseus is guilty of the crime raise your hand." Zeus continued. Ares, Apollo, Athena, Dionysus, Hera, Poseidon, and Zeus all raised their hands. "The council has voted Perseus as guilty to the crimes of murdering Annabeth Chase and betraying Olympus. You are hereby banned from Camp Half Blood

"Perseus," a females voice said. "My father has gone to far this time. You will get revenge and you will have my aid forever I will never betray you my love. My hunters will serve us and lead this world into a golden age under your rule. I heard a voice say.

"Arte-" I began, but then passed out.

* * *

Artemis POV

-Five minutes before Percy's trial-

I sat in my temple on Olympus no one else was allowed inside it anymore, except my hunters, unless I actually walked up and willingly led them into it. I was thinking about the man whose pictures covered the walls. "Hunters." I began. "Who would we all die for?"

"Perseus." They all responded as soon as I finished.

"Why would we die for him?" I continued going through the list that I had forced them to memorize.

"Because he is the only man in the world who is worthy enough for you." They continued to say the lines they had memorized.

"Repeat the new oath that you all gave me."

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis and her more importantly to the greatest man ever Perseus. I turn my back on the company of _males_ except for our future lord Perseus, accept eternal servanthood to our mistress and future master, and join the Hunt."

"Good, and what would you do for your master?"

"Anything he asks of us."

"Good. Now lets see what our future lord and master is doing right now." I said. "Iris show us a one way message of Perseus." The air in front of us shimmered then an image of Perseus waking up and going to go for a swim like he does every morning. He walked toward the lake, but suddenly turned toward the Athena cabin. "Why does he always want to be with that Blonde slut when he can be with us?" I wondered out loud.

"I believe it's because of all the time that they've spent together. You could go and ask him to help us on a hunt, Milady." Thalia explained to me.

"Maybe." I replied watching the screen.

Perseus was about to knock on the door of the Athena cabin when a scream rang out from behind the cabin. Perseus quickly ran to back side of the cabin where we all saw, "Annabeth!" Thalia's screamed. Annabeth was standing there with a sword through her chest. A strange _male_ standing with one of his hands on the sword and the other over her mouth.

"Milady, if you save Annabeth, Perseus might start to have feeling for you too." Phoebe said as she desperately wanted their master to join them.

"Good point, Phoebe. I shall go and sneak her away so I can heal her and then Perseus will love all of us, but first I will have to put that blonde slut in her place."

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think should I work on this in my free time or leave it and just work on The Dark Wizard. If anyone has any ideas for OC hunters could you please let me know. Because as of right now I have like two hunters maybe four later on, but if any of you guys know any hunters from canon and their info hair color, size, godly parent if they have one. I will consider OC hunters, but if anyone knows the hunters that are still alive in canon or someone from either camp that could join the hunters let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'd like to thank all of you who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited Percy Jackson Master of the Hunt. If you have any suggestions for it please let me know if you have any suggestions.**

**I usually wait a day or two before working on the next chapter so I can read your reviews, so please let me know what you think should happen.**

**Time to answer your reviews**

**Ronnie R15**

**Maybe I'll think on it.**

**Dotred**

**Thank you I try to be as original as I can be. And I will work on it some more.**

**Luscious Mane**

**Thank you. I hope you like it.**

**Phazzooo**

**Thank you, I hope you enjoy.**

**EmmaBloomFan22**

**What do you mean?**

**ThunderStorm964**

**I agree, thank you, and if you suggest things I will look and see if I can fit them in. It makes a story even more unique when the fans help write the story.**

**Max20.7**

**I'll try.**

**Randyr2015**

**Thank you and I will.**

**I do read the guest reviews, but I'm not going to answer them on here.**

* * *

Last time

"Good point, Phoebe. I shall go sneak her away so I can heal her and then Perseus will love all of us, but first I will have to put that blonde slut in her place."

Now

Percy POV

"Huh. What happened? I remember running then-"

"Ma-Perseus! You're awake. Stay here, I'll go get Lady Artemis immediately." I heard a voice say from next to me.

I roll over to see, "Thalia?! What's going on?"

"Milady told the others on the council that you were innocent, but they didn't believe her."

"How did she know?"

"Milady has been watching over you since you saved her from Atlas and helping you when she was able to."

"Why? I thought she hated men!"

"No, she hates _males_ you are the only man she has ever met."

"What's the difference?"

"_Males_ are not loyal, but you are to a fault. _Males_ wouldn't risk their lives for a goddess that hates _males_, but you did!" That's the difference, milady respects you." She said then walked off to, what I'm assuming, look for her mistress.

I laid sat up on the bed I was laying on and looked around. 'Is this the inside of their tents? It's looks about 40 feet by 20 feet. Are they magic? I saw something flash near the door.

"Perseus!" I turned to the door to see Artemis standing there. "You're awake. Finally, you've been sleeping since yesterday morning and it's already noon today." She said looking relieved that I was awake and fine.

"Lady Artemis." I said and tried to get up and bow.

"Oh Perseus, you don't need to bow to me."

"O-ok lady Artemis." I said confused as to why the man-hating goddess didn't want me to bow to her. "Um, why don't you want me to bow to you?"

"Because I respect the man I owe my life to."

"I-it was no problem lady Ar-"

"You don't need to call me lady Artemis, Perseus." She cut me off. "You can call me anything you want." She finished with a creepy smile.

"O-ok Artemis." I said.

She nodded her head and smiled a not creepy smile. "Yes Perseus?"

"Um, can you just call me Percy instead?"

"Ok Percy. I just didn't want to assume that I could call you that without your permission."

"O-ok lady Artemis."

"Just Artemis, Percy."

"S-so-sorry Artemis."

"It's fine Percy."

"What are you going to do with me now?"

"Uh, do you want to stay with us?"

"I'm sorry, but did you just offer to let me stay in the hunt?!" I asked her shocked that she'd actually offer me that. "You aren't going to change me into a girl for this, are you?" I finished nervously.

"Of course not, Percy. I'd never do that to you."

"Ok, Artemis."

Suddenly there was a bright flash from outside. I looked out to see, "Uncle?!"

* * *

Artemis POV

-Takes place right after the end of the last Artemis POV-

I flashed to Camp Half-blood to grab Annabeth, then quickly flashed back to the hunters camp so no one would know I was there.

"I got her Phoebe." I told my oldest friend and hunter. "Since you have always supported me in my quest to make Perseus love us, I would like you to help me show her her place now after I heal her. And Thalia you are my lieutenant, so I need to show you how you need to teach your subordinates if they misbehave."

"Milady, we are your only hunters currently." Phoebe replied in an amused tone.

"Yes, which is why this slut is at the bottom of the hierarchy. You both need to help me teach her where she belongs. Where does she belong my hunters?"

"Below you and our future master Perseus." They both replied.

"Yes, but she is going to be even lower than you two because she tried to keep Perseus to herself."

"She never even thought about what you were going through milady!" Thalia exclaimed sounding shocked.

"No she didn't! Now do you know why we have to show her her place?"

"Yes milady. She doesn't care about you or us. She needs to be put into her place." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yes, so will you two help me?"

"Yes mistress!" They both responded.

"Good. Now let's go show her where she belongs!"

* * *

Annabeth POV

-Takes place right as Annabeth was stabbed-

"OOOOWWWWWW!" I screamed, but it was almost immediately muffled by a hand. I walked behind the cabin because I heard a crash. I looked around, but I didn't see anything. Suddenly I felt a pain from my stomach. I looked down and saw a sword coming out of it then collapsed.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Wake up Wise Girl! Wake up!"

"Per-" I started, but then passed out from pain.

When I regained consciousness I looked around. I was in a big tent. "I'm alive?" I tried to sit up. 'Why can't I…?' "Help! Help me!" I shouted when I realized I was tied down on a bed… naked.

* * *

Thalia POV

After Artemis POV

'Annabeth did our past mean nothing to you? You hog the only man ever when there has been a goddess waiting for him since her birth! You keep my master from my mistress?! I'd kill you myself, but mistress thinks you can still be healed from yourself. I hope you can be. For your sake.

* * *

**AN: I think I'll end this chapter here. First question: how should Annabeth be trained and what should Annabeth be like when she is fully trained? Second who should Percy's uncle be? I have an idea for this one, but I'd like to know what you think. And third do you like the POV changes? I will usually be in Percy or Artemis POV and sometimes Annabeth POV. Thalia POV was just to show you how she thinks in this story I doubt I'll do her POV much if I do it again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have never written a lemon/sex scene and I don't really want to start with rape.**

**Time to answer your reviews**

**Max20.7**

**Thank you for the potion suggestion, yep It's Hades, and maybe. And a no for POV changes.**

**Luscious Mane**

**Ok thank you. A only Artemis and Percy POV.**

**brodylopa**

**Maybe.**

**timbarney110**

**Thank you for the suggestions and I'll think about adding some. I am, as of right now, sticking just to Rick Riordan characters.**

**anonimus maximus**

**Um, no. Thank you for reviewing though.**

**Curious Beats**

**What?**

* * *

Last time

'Annabeth did our past mean nothing to you? You hog the only man ever when there has been a goddess waiting for him since her birth! You keep my master from my mistress?! I'd kill you myself, but mistress thinks you can still be healed from yourself. I hope you can be. For your sake.

Now

Percy POV

"Uncle?!"

"Haaa. Haaa. Hey. Per. Se. Us." Hades said panting.

"Hades?! What happened to you?"

"Haaa. Haaa. I've. Been like. This. Since. The war. Ended."

"Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be in your domain?"

"My. Domain. Is starting. To fall."

"What?!"

"I'm. Too weak. To. Control. My domain."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm. Fading. And. I've. Decided. To make. You. My heir."

"Why me?"

"Nico. Is still. Too young. You. Were in- *Cough Cough* -Innocent. I need. Someone. Who will. Prove. That death. Is not. A traitor."

"Are you sure Hades?"

"Yes."

"Then I accept, Lord Hades."

"Thank you. Perseus. **I Hades, god of death and the underworld, make you my heir.**"

"**I Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, accept Lord Hades.**"

"Thank. You. Per. Se. Us." Hades said then slowly faded into dark mist.

The dark mist floated into me and I suddenly felt full of energy. I could then feel Artemis' presence near me, as well as two other hunters and someone else. A mortals presence. 'It's probably just a new recruit.' I thought. "Artemis, do you know what I can do now that I'm the god of death and the underworld?"

"You might be able to raise the dead. But Percy, only females please. I can't be seen having males in my hunt, my father would come if that were to happen."

"So I should only bring females back to life?"

"They could blend in with my hunters, but it's your choice."

"Alright how do I do that?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry Percy."

"Ok, but why are you sorry?"

"Because I can't help you with your problem."

"It's fine Artemis."

"Really?"

"Umm. Yes?"

"Thank you Percy! I'll try not to disappoint you again!"

"It's fine Artemis." I responded. 'What in Hades is wrong? Why is she so upset that she disappointed me?' "Hey Artemis."

"Yes Perseus."

"Percy." I corrected her.

"Right. I'm sorry Percy." She quickly responded

"Why don't you want to disappoint me?"

"Oh Percy. It's just, you're perfect."

"What?"

"You are the only man in the world who is worthy for me."

"What!?"

"Except. You're too perfect. I'm not worthy enough for you."

'What's going on here? Is she sick?' I thought. "Are you feeling ok Artemis?"

"Yes Perseus. Just being in your presence makes me feel better."

"Ok? Where are your hunters at?"

"Oh they are helping a new member of the hunt."

"Who is it?"

* * *

Artemis POV

(Night before Percy regains conscious)

"Ok girls it's a full moon tonight." I told my hunters.

"Are we going to use the potion then?" Thalia asks.

"Yes we are."

"Will it work?" Questioned Phoebe.

"Let's hope so. First we pour water from the Lethe river into the pot." I told my hunters. They poured the water in the pot. We had been collecting these materials for a while so if our future master ever wanted a girl to bow before him we could make them do what he told them to do. The Lethe water would wipe any unwanted memories from her and get rid of her inhibitions. "My blood." I said as I cut myself with a celestial bronze knife. "Percy's blood." I said as I poured the vial of blood I took from Percy when he was asleep. The blood will make her loyal to whoever's blood was in this potion. "Teeth from one of Medusa's snakes." The spoils of her mother's worst enemy and greatest failure. "A tail spike from a manticore." The poison will make it harder for her to resist the change. "And the leaves from a mistletoe plant." That will strengthen the effects of the potion. "Now let the full moon shine upon it." I told my hunters. They picked it up and placed it so the moon was shining directly in it. The pot started glowing, then the ingredients all liquified. "Stir the ingredients." My hunters quickly grabbed a couple of mixing spoons and stirred the ingredients. "Stop." I told my hunters. "It's finished. Let's give it to Annabeth and see if it works."

"Yes milady." They both quickly responded.

My hunters then poured it into a couple of vials we had in the medical tent. I grabbed one of the vials from them and took it to where Annabeth was tied up at. "Annabeth." I called. "Wake up."

"What!? Lady Artemis why am I tied down and naked in one of your tents!?"

"You aren't wearing clothes because they'd interfere with the potion."

"What potion!? Lady Artemis what's going on!?"

"Calm down. Soon you won't be able to even think without master or me giving you permission."

"Master!? Artemis what is going on!? Let me g-" I stopped her whining by shoving the opened end of the vial into her mouth.

"There you go now you won't have to worry about anything anymore. Master and Mistress will do the thinking now." I told the Annabeth as I watched her eyes go from a panicked look to a calmer look while her body changed shape. Her boobs and ass got bigger, her lips looked a little plumper, and her eyes changed color from grey to a blue purple color instead. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel amazing mistress!" The girl who was once Annabeth said. "But mistress."

"Yes?"

"What's my name?"

* * *

**AN: That's where I'm ending it. I need ideas for Annabeth's new name. If you have any suggestions let me know. I don't know about writing any sex scenes I may infer a few, but other than that I haven't decided. Thank you Max20.7 for the potion I changed a little, but I owe the idea to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I forgot in the last chapter to add when Artemis POV began I changed that it was the night before Percy regains conscious. I know this is a quick update but I just felt like writing the next chapter for this. A heads up for all of you who are following The Dark Wizard the next chapter will be later than usual because I'm trying to work on the adoption. Anyway enjoy chapter four of Percy Jackson Master of the Hunt. : )**

**Time to answer your reviews**

**Ronnie R15**

**No idea, can I just say I felt like it.**

**EmmaBloomFan22**

**What?**

* * *

Last time

"I feel amazing mistress!" The girl who was once Annabeth said. "But mistress."

"Yes?"

"What's my name?"

Now

"Your name is Annie." I told Annabeth.

"Thank you mistress." The newly named Annie replied. "Mistress."

"Yes Annie."

"Where is master at?"

"Master is busy right now. I'll bring him over when he is free."

"Thank you mistress!"

"You're welcome Annie. Why don't you show Thalia and Phoebe how thankful you are."

"Yes mistress." Annie said eagerly then got onto her knees and pulled Thalia's pants down and started to lick out Thalia's cunt.

"Good girl. Thalia, Phoebe you have until dawn to have fun, but after that make sure you do your chores."

"Yes mistress." They both responded.

"Mistress do I have any chores to do?"

"Not yet Annie once you meet master I'll give you some chores."

"Ok mistress."

* * *

Percy POV

(Takes place right after last Percy POV)

"Who is that?" I asked the goddess next to me.

"Her name is Annie. We met her the night after we found you."

"Oh. Can I meet her?"

"Sure wait here and I'll bring her to you." Artemis responded.

"Ok."

I closed my eyes and thought about how I could bring the dead back to life. I focused on someone. 'Who should I try to bring back. Artemis has been so nice to me. Maybe I should try to bring one of her hunters back.' I thought about her hunters suddenly I remembered Bianca, the hunter I failed to protect while trying to save Artemis. I focused on her and tried to focus my will on seeing her again.

"Percy?" A voice said.

I looked at the figure in front of me. "Bianca?" I asked looking at the girl who looked exactly like she looked the last time I saw her-

"What's the matter Percy? Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked sounding confused.

-except she wasn't wearing clothes. I quickly looked away from her. "Bianca, you aren't wearing any clothes." I said.

She giggled in response then said. "I know. Do you like my body Percy?" She asked as she pushed her breasts against my chest. "You can play with them. I know you want to."

"Bianca go put some clothes on please!" I told her as I was freaking out.

"Yes master." She responded. "Do you know where I could find some, master?"

"No! Go ask Artemis!" I told her.

"Yes master." She replied then walked away clearly swaying her hips as she did.

'What is going on!? Why is she acting like that? I'll ask Artemis about it later.'

"Percy." I heard Artemis say. "Did you figure out how to bring people back to life?"

"Umm yes?" I replied worried about her reaction.

"And the first person you brought back was Bianca?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Percy!" Artemis exclaimed looking at me lovingly and, something else. It reminded me of how Annabeth used to look at me when we went swimming. "And Annie is busy right now. I told her to let me know when she is free."

"Thank you Artemis. And besides I was just correcting a mistake. I was the reason Bianca died anyway." I said sadly.

"Perseus Jackson!" I heard Bianca yell at me. "You are not the reason I died! I took the statue! I chose to fix my mistake! I died because I tried to save you! Are you saying that your life isn't worth saving?" She finished as she hugged tightly and started to cry.

"Don't cry Bianca." I told her wondering what I did to make her cry.

"B-but Percy y-you blame y-y-yourself for my m-mistake." She cried.

"It's ok. Please calm down."

"O-ok." I just stood there and held her waiting for her to calm down. "Percy, do you like me?"

"Of course I do Bianca." I told her. Bianca started to smile. "You're one of my friends." She stopped smiling.

"Percy." She said in a disappointed tone.

"Bianca come here please." Said Artemis.

"Ok see you later Percy."

* * *

Artemis POV

(Takes place right after end of Percy POV)

"How are you feeling Bianca?" I asked my undead hunter.

"Fine milady." She responded.

"Bianca would you like to rejoin the hunt?"

"No! I will never leave Percy ever again!" She yelled at me.

"Bianca, Percy is with the hunt now." I told her trying to calm her down.

"He is? Why? I thought you would never let a male join the hunt again."

I then told Bianca about what happened after she died. About how Percy saved me then all of Olympus and turned down godhood twice. She stared off in the direction we came, where Percy was standing at, with awe.

"I want him even more now." Bianca mumbled under her breath.

I smiled at her and whispered. "I know. I want him now too."

Bianca looked at me dumbfounded and asked. "What do you mean milady?"

"I want him in me. I want him standing above me and telling me what to do." I told Bianca.

"Wow lady Artemis, I never knew you had a side of you that was like this." She said in shock.

I licked my lips and said. "Mmm it's not my fault Percy is just too perfect."

"I agree, but milady what about your oath?"

"I changed it. I also changed the oath my hunters have to give me."

"What is it now milady?"

"It is now I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis and her more importantly to the greatest man ever Perseus. I turn my back on the company of _males_ except for our future lord Perseus, accept eternal servanthood to our mistress and future master, and join the Hunt."

"Hm. You know what I think I might just join the hunt again milady."

"Excellent Bianca." I told my newest hunter. 'Another girl for masters harem.' I thought.

* * *

Third Person POV

(Olympus 2 days after Percy is banished a little later after the end of Artemis POV)

"Did we do the right thing? Banishing Perseus I mean." Athena asked to the council room.

"Of course we did." Ares exclaimed aggressively.

"No! You were all either upset because of Annabeth, mad at Percy for denying godhood, or trying to get rid of Percy because he was too powerful." Demeter said.

Suddenly Apollo's eyes glowed a green color and spoke.

"The moon has fallen to death.

"The moon has fallen to death.

Though moon shall follow death even if it leads her to it.

If Olympus falls a new order will rise.

Though death and moon side by side

maybe a new order will rise."

* * *

**AN: And that's it chapter four is over. Let me know what you think. The prophecy can be changed if there is anyone who can think of anything better. I might finish this make the changes I need and then do a rewrite with better spelling and grammar, so please if you see any mistakes let me know. Anyway let me know what you think about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and if not tell me what would make it better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favorited Percy Jackson Master of the Hunt and/or me. And thank you everyone who has reviewed, I'd prefer more reviews, but thank you for reviewing. I have changed the prophecy. Please pay attention when you read it below.**

**Time for your reviews**

**dragonoid9810**

**Thank you, hope you like this chapter too, and I need a way for Percy to lose his loyalty flaw in order to have a harem if you have any ideas I'm all ears.**

**Max20.7**

**Thank you I have changed it. Your idea is great!**

* * *

Last time

"The moon has fallen to death.

Though moon shall follow death even if it leads her to it.

If Olympus falls a new order will rise.

Though death and moon side by side

maybe a new order will rise."

Now

Zeus quickly grabbed a drachma and told Poseidon to create a mist so he could try to contact Artemis. Poseidon quickly listened to what his younger brother said and they tried to contact Artemis.

"Wow all of the traitorous gods are together. What do you want?"

"Daughter we just received a prophecy that we believe you are in." Zeus responded.

"Wait! What!? What did it say!?"

"It said 'The moon has fallen to death. Though moon shall follow death even if it leads her to it. If Olympus falls a new order will rise. Though death and moon side by side maybe a new order will rise.'"

"What if it means Selene she was the titan of the moon and Thanatos as death? Hades hasn't done anything against us since Kronos rose."

"We didn't think about that. Athena tell Hermes that we will be having a meeting and to gather the rest of the council."

"Yes father." She responded then left to go tell Hermes

"Father I apologize, but can I remain with my hunt?"

"Why!?"

"Because ever since the war with the giants I have only had two hunters and I recently got a new hunter that I need to train."

"What is this hunters name?"

"Her name is Annie."

"Very well. I will send your brother Ares to inform you about what we discussed in the meeting."

"Fine father." Artemis said in an annoyed voice. "But tell him to be careful. I have seen many strong monsters in the area. Naturally my hunters and I can take care of them, but Ares might struggle."

"I will tell him to be careful. I will see you at our next meeting."

"By the way father, when will we decide what Apollo's punishment is going to be?"

"We will decide that in the next meeting." He replied.

"Goodbye father." Artemis said then waved her hand through the Iris message.

After around fifteen minutes the rest of the Olympian gods showed up. "We have an emergency." Zeus exclaimed.

"What happened?" Asked Hermes.

"There has been a prophecy. It says that if we don't get death to join us then Olympus will fall!"

"Has anyone tried to talk to Hades?" Demeter asked him.

"Yes, I tried to Iris message him while we were waiting for you."

"What did he say?" Aphrodite asked.

"He didn't answer."

"What!? Why didn't he answer!?" Aphrodite asked in a panicked voice.

"I don't know!" Zeus snapped at the other Olympians.

"So what are we going to do?" Hephaestus asked.

"We are going to-"

* * *

Artemis POV

I waved my hand through the Iris message and glared at where it once was at. 'A prophecy!? Why does my beloved Perseus have a prophecy about him!? All I have to do to make sure he wins though is to make sure he doesn't rejoin with the Olympians.' I thought. I flashed to the entrance of the tent that my hunters were in. "My hunters, there is a new prophecy." I told them with a smile.

"What is it about milady?" Thalia asked me.

"It is about Percy, me, and Olympus." I told them.

"What does it say mistress?" Asked Annie.

"It said 'The moon has fallen to death. Though moon shall follow death even if it leads her to it. If Olympus falls a new order will rise. Though death and moon side by side maybe a new order will rise.' I am the moon and Percy is death, so percy has the strength to topple Olympus. He will need our help though. He is still too loyal to Olympus to do something like that."

"What can we do then?" Phoebe asked me.

"We need to make him hate Olympus." I told them.

"How?" They all asked me.

"I don't know yet, but I do know as his servants we need to make sure he does what he needs to regardless whether he wants to or not. Ares, one of the traitorous gods, will be coming by later and we might have a chance to kill him."

"How will we make sure he stays dead?" Asked Phoebe.

"I don't know."

"Could you or Percy absorbs his essence? Percy told me about Tartarus absorbing several monsters, titans, and a giant."

"I don't know. That has never happened before, but Percy himself could topple Olympus. He might have enough power to do it." I told my hunters. "We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to make sure Percy will want to do it." 'As well as use us for however he wants.' I thought.

A light flashed behind us. "Grab a celestial bronze cage we made for a traitorous god." I told my hunters then turned around to face Ares. "Hello brother."

"Hey Artemis." He responded. "It doesn't look like there are any strong monsters around here."

"Oh. Too bad that you won't be able to tell that to father." I told him with a sadistic smile on my face as I pulled out my knife.

* * *

**AN: Wow I think that's the first time I've written an actual cliffhanger. How did I do? Also I've been thinking about a way to make Percy lose his morals if any of you have any ideas let me know. Also I've been trying to find out who Phoebe's parents are and I can't find them, if any of you know please tell me and if it's not stated let me know that as well. And if anyone has any ideas on how to kill a god and/or gain their power/titles let me know. And any suggestions for the plan the gods are making would be nice because even I don't know what the great Olympian gods plan to do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Idea for this part comes from DarkGamer159. Sorry for the later update I only have access to the computer I write this on at school and with it being the fourth quarter here, I have to pay more attention in school.**

**Time to answer your reviews**

**dragonoid9810**

**Maybe, and thanks.**

**Max20.7**

**Thank you for the suggestions.**

**DarkGamer159**

**Thank you for the idea for this chapter.**

**brodylopa**

**Thank you.**

**Wulfkin17**

**Ok I'll look at it, and thank you I will.**

**Axccel**

**Ok I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Last time

"Hey Artemis." He responded. "It doesn't look like there are any strong monsters around here."

"Oh. Too bad that you won't be able to tell that to father." I told him with a sadistic smile on my face as I pulled out my knife.

Now

_FLASHBACK_

Artemis POV

I was walking around New York after the winter solstice council of 2007 meeting thinking about one thing, Perseus. He had risked his life for me. He held up the sky for me. Why would he save me though? I am a goddess, but he risked his life for a me because he knew his limits. As I was walking I noticed a poster. It said that there was going to be a female only meeting coming up and offered to help people with their problems. I noticed that the Mist was blocking part of it and read what was underneath. It said 'If you can read this and need help ask for the special meeting.' I looked at the date for the second meeting and it was tonight. Maybe they can help me! I continued walking around New York getting a lot of strange looks. "It's just a bow get over it!" I yelled whenever I got annoyed with them. When it was almost time for the meeting I flashed in a nearby alley then walked toward the stated location. It was a warehouse overlooking the Hudson River. "Umm. Hello. I'm here for the special meeting." I had said as I was getting confused. 'Why is the meeting here? It looks kind of dangerous.' The door opened up and a young woman opened the door.

"Hello." She said. "My name's Tammi. You said you were here for the meeting?" I nodded my head. "Ok then. You aren't a member yet are you?"

"No. I'm here because I need help."

"Ok then. Come on in and tell me what your problem is sweety."

"Thank you." I responded then entered the building. I followed her into a room with a big table and counted five others sitting at the table.

"Ok. Now sit down and tell us about your special problem." The others sitting at the table straightened and and watched me with curiosity.

"Ok. It all started when my hunters and I were hunting down a manticore and we ran into three demigods and a satyr on a retrieval mission to bring two demigods back to camp. The male demigod as well as the two demigods that they were sent to retrieve were pinned down by the manticore. A helicopter was flying nearby ready to pick them up then me and my hunters came and shot arrows at them. After that one of the demigods and the manticore fell off the cliff and disappeared. I then told the male demigod to follow me and explain what happened. Perseus, the male demigod, then told me that the manticore mentioned The Great Stirring which made me figure out that an ancient monster with the power to the gods had finally been reborn, so I tasked Perseus to take my hunters to camp and called for my brother to drive them there. After that I went to my father, Zeus, to warn him but he didn't listen to me, so I went out to hunt this beast down on my own. I found the titans camp and the female demigod that had fallen off the cliff was holding up the weight of the sky. To save her life I had to take the weight myself. I had to hold the sky for days and then a group of four: Percy, a satyr, and two of my hunters. Percy noticed that they couldn't beat the leading titan, Atlas, in a fight so he ran over and took my place holding the sky. I was then able to force Atlas to take the weight of the sky again, and then we beat the rest of the monsters. After the fight I noticed that one of my hunters were dying. I tried to save her, but I couldn't. I made her into a constellation of a hunter. Then I summoned my chariot and we all got in and went to Olympus. My problem is that I can't get Percy out of my head."

"Maybe that's the problem." Tammi said. "You shouldn't forget about him. He saved your life, so now you owe that life to him."

"WHAT?" I yelled at Tammi. "Why do I owe my life to him? He is just a stupid mortal boy! He should be honored to save me!"

"He saved your life so he is now your master."

"No! I refuse!" I shouted then ran out of the building. After I ran out everything stopped moving even me!

"Artemis." A trio of voices said.

'The fates!?' I thought

"Yes Artemis." Atropos said. "It is time for your death."

_END FLASHBACK_

"What's going on Artemis?" Ares asked.

"I am going to capture one of my masters enemies." I responded.

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that? I'm stronger than you!"

"I know, but I'm smarter." I responded and watched as Ares ran toward me with a sword out and ready to stab me. "And I have friends. Now!" My hunters dropped the top of the cage down on him.

"I'll kill you!" Ares yelled at me.

"No father, you are to be an offering to our master." Phoebe told him.

I walked right up to him and replied. "I've already died and been reborn into my masters servant."

"What's going on Artemis?" Percy asked me.

'Damn it! He must have heard Ares.' I thought. I responded in a worried tone. "Percy! Ares was coming here to kill you, we need to leave."

"Where?" My master asked me.

"Campbell Island, New York." I replied then grabbed him and Ares cage then flashed them to Campbell Island. Then I quickly flashed back and rounded up my hunters and flashed us to where I left Percy and Ares. "This is your new home master."

"Ok Artemis, what is going on!?"

"What do you mean master?"

"Why are you calling me master? Why are we here? Why was Ares trying to kill me?"

"Oh. I call you master because you saved my life and now I owe you mine. We are on Campbell Island. I bought it for you, so you would have your own place to live and since you're surrounded by water you're stronger than normal. Ares was trying to kill you because of a prophecy given that said you would overthrow Olympus."

"How did you buy an island?"

"Your followers gave me the money to buy it."

"My followers?"

"Yes." I responded watching a group of five girls walk behind him in sexy outfits and knock him out. "I'm sorry master, but it's for your own good."

* * *

**AN: Ok! One thing I'm bad at is thinking of names, so if any of you guys have any ideas let me know. Maybe some crossover characters from other Rick Riordan stories. Kane series, Magnus Chase series, ect. Then a question to you. Should Artemis be able to turn males into females?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Next chapter is up. I hope you enjoy. First Lemon! Also this story now hasher 10,000 views. Thank you for the support.**

**Your votes whether or not Artemis can/should change males to females**

**Can - 3**

**Shouldn't - 4**

**Time to answer your reviews**

**WarlockOfPain456**

**Thanks depends on the reviews.**

**DarkGamer159**

**Thank you. Thank you for you opinion. I like your suggestions I might ask for more details if I decide to go with it**

**dragonborn2704**

**Ok, thank you for your opinion. I hope you enjoy.**

**Max20.7**

**Ok, thank you for your opinion. Two of your suggestions are in this chapter.**

**jjconklin99**

**Thank you?**

**robdawg**

**Ok, thank you for your opinion.**

**Nolifeking222**

**Ok, thank you for your opinion.**

**anonimus maximus**

**Thank you for the suggestions, one of them is in this chapter.**

**Ok, thank you for your opinion.**

**dragonoid9810**

**Ok, thank you for your opinion.**

**Broken Requiem**

**Ok, thank you for your opinion.**

**Axccel**

**No I didn't.**

**Ronnie R15**

**Ok, thank you for your opinion.**

* * *

Last time

"Your followers gave me the money to buy it."

"My followers?"

"Yes." I responded watching a group of five girls walk behind him in sexy outfits and knock him out. "I'm sorry master, but it's for your own good."

Now

Percy POV

"What happened?" I asked to myself.

"We knocked you unconscious master." I turned toward the voice and saw three girls and one older woman wearing clothes that made me feel weird. They had shameful looks on their faces. "We are sorry for doing that to you."

"It's, uh, fine? Why are you calling me master?"

"Because you were the most powerful demigod ever and now you have the powers of Hades as his replacement, but even with all that power you were merciful to your followers."

"Ok, stop. Let's start over. Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. What's your names?"

"My name is Sadie Kane." The blue eyed blonde said stepping forward. "I can host the Egyption goddess Isis."

"I am the Bast." The yellow eyed black haired woman with cat ears and a tail replied. "I am the Egyption goddess of cats, protector of women and children, sunrise, music, dance, pleasure, family, fertility, mating, and birth."

"My name is Zia." The Amber eyed black haired girl responded. "I am the eye of Ra meaning I can host the god Ra."

"My name is Samirah, but can you please call me Sam master?" Asked the dark skinned red eyed girl with brown hair. "I am the daughter of Loki and a valkyrie."

"Wait, so you're all Egyptian?" I asked them.

"Actually, master, I'm Norse." Sam replied.

"Ok. Why am I here?"

"Mistress Artemis told us to knock you out and take you here." Bast responded. "She said she will let us out as soon as you are done playing with us."

"What do you mean play with you?"

"Anything you you want master." Bast responded then gave me a weird smile.

"Uh, ok. Can I talk with each of you privately?"

"Yes master. There is a private room where you can 'talk'." Replied Zia.

"Ok. Um, Bast right?" I asked the cat woman. She nodded her head. "Can I talk with you first?"

"Of course master."

As we walked to the separate room I heard the other girls whispering something about me liking furry things.

I opened the door for Bast to enter, then I walked in and shut the door. "Bast!" I shouted when I turned around and saw her taking her clothes off. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry master. Did you want to take them off instead?"

"No! I just wanted to talk with you."

"Oh. I'm sorry master."

"It's fine. So, are your ears and tail real?"

"Yes. Do you like them master?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. Why do you call me master?"

"I'm a cat. I get what I want, and I want you."

"What?"

"For you master I will wait until you are ready."

"Ok?"

"Don't worry master you'll be my first in this body."

"You're first what?"

"My first time having sex master."

"What's sex?"

"Oh master. I have to go talk to Artemis."

"Ok."

She then left the room and said. "Artemis we need to talk."

A door on the other side of the room opened and Artemis stood there and asked. "What?"

"Percy doesn't know what sex is."

"He doesn't?"

"No."

"Percy, Bast, we are going to the private room."

"What why Artemis." I questioned her.

"Yeah, why mistress."

"You and me are going to teach Percy about sex."

"Ok! Let's do it Arty."

"Come on Percy."

"Yeah come on Purrcy."

They dragged me into the private room and started whispering to each other.

* * *

Artemis POV

"Bast, you can control people's pleasure right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can you make it so that Percy gets addicted to sex?"

"Maybe. I've never tried to do that before."

"Can you try."

"Of course."

"Ok, we are just going to give him oral tonight. Make sure you wait until he asks to go any further."

"Great. Let's do it!"

"Ok, you can get him ready for me."

"Fine."

"Percy take off your clothes." I told him.

"What?"

"You heard me take off your clothes."

"O-ok." He said then started taking off his clothes.

"Stop." I told him as he was about to take off his underwear. "Bast is going to do that part for you."

"What!? Why?"

"Do you want to feel really good Percy?"

"I-I guess."

"Then listen to what I say." I told him then lightly bit on his ear.

"Ooohh." He moaned then he complied to let Bast take off his underwear for him.

"Get on your knees and pull it down with your teeth." I mumbled to Bast.

She got on her knees and looked up at him. "I don't care what you do to me, as long as I can make you feel good, do whatever you want." She then looked longingly at where the clothes still hid his dick and bit the waistband of his undergarments and pulled down. Only to be smacked in the face by his dick. Bast looked up to see what hit her and moaned when she saw it. "Ooohh Percy. It's so big." She reached up and started stroking it. "Ok mistress, do you want to go first?"

I licked my lips. "Yes I do. Thank you Bast."

"Of course mistress." She said and offered me his dick.

I got to my knees and grabbed his cock. "Bast is right you are big." I told him. I stuck my tongue out and slowly licked it from its base to the tip. My master moaned from my actions. 'It must be at least eight inches long and he's only sixteen years old.' I thought then took the tip of it into my mouth and started to lick the tip as I used my hands to stroke the part that wasn't in my mouth.

"Ooohh Arty." Master moaned. "That feels sooo goood."

I beamed as I put even more effort into sucking him so he would praise me more.

"Master. I think I know something you could call her that would make her even happier." Bast told him

"What is it?" Master asked between moans.

"You could call her your slutty huntress."

I moaned when I heard that. 'Masters slutty huntress.' I tried to start taking him deeper in my mouth trying to make sure I pleased him to the best of my abilities as his slutty huntress, but I wasn't able to deepthroat him yet.

"Mmm. Uhh. S-something's happening."

"It's ok. Your slutty huntress wants you to do it right in her mouth." Bast told him.

I started to pull him out of my mouth and stroke his cock. "It's ok master cum all over my face. Cum all over your slutty huntresses face."

"Ok Arty." Master said then started to cum all over my face tits and dripped down onto my stomach.

* * *

**AN: And there is the start of Percy's sex life. To be continued in the next chapter. That was my first lemon, please let me know what you think. Like I said in the last chapter I am writing this in school so it is hard to get away with things like this. I might lose laptop privileges for a while, but it's worth it for you guys. Should Percy get addicted to sex? If so not every scene will be shown in this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am sorry that it took this long to get this chapter out. I could go on and list different excuses about why it took me so long to get this chapter out but, I am pretty sure most of you would skip it so I won't. Anyway please enjoy and review.**

**Also the final vote was that Artemis won't change males into females.**

**Time to answer your reviews**

**Max20.7**

**Thank you, Percy isn't going to get immediately addicted to sex more slowly want to do it more often, and thank you for your concerns but I enjoy taking small risks.**

**Dragonborn2704**

**Thank you I will keep your suggestions in mind.**

**randyr2015**

**Thank you, I will keep updating.**

**Ifritfireking**

**Ares appears in this chapter and the other gods and goddesses will get a punishment if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.**

**Axccel**

**Ok a no for Percy getting addicted and I didn't know that thank you.**

**darthwolf**

**We'll see and I plan on bringing Zoe back soon.**

**nitewolf423**

**Ok…**

**redwolf23456**

**Thank you.**

**Octamis99**

**Ok thank you.**

* * *

Last time

I started to pull him out of my mouth and stroke his cock. "It's ok master cum all over my face. Cum all over your slutty huntresses face."

"Ok Arty." Master said then started to cum all over my face tits and dripped down onto my stomach.

Now

_FLASHBACK_

'My death?' I thought. "What do you mean it's time for my death?"

"It is time for this Artemis to die and the new one to be born." Lachesis told me.

"What do you mean that it's time for this me to die and a new me to be born? I suddenly felt something in my mind. It was pulling me out. I looked down and saw my slumped body. "What's happening?"

"And it's time for the new you to be born." Clotho said.

I watched as Atropos took out her scissors and took out a golden string that was slowly turning white. "Goodbye old Artemis." She said then cut the string.

New Artemis POV

"And hello new Artemis." Clotho said.

"Percy. Where is Percy!?"

"And may you remember your life new and old." Lachesis said.

I waved my hand and summoned mist. "Iris, show me Percy Jackson." I grew frustrated when nothing happened. "Why didn't it work!?"

A fourth figure appeared and told me. "Artemis you have to say 'Iris, show me my master Percy Jackson.' Remember?"

"Oh, right. Iris, show me my master Percy Jackson." I squealed as it worked _and_ Percy was taking a shower. "Mmm Percy." I said as I started to rub my thighs together.

"Remember Artemis, you can't take your virginity, your master has to take it for you."

"Mmm Percy."

"Artemis?"

"Percy, Percy."

"Artemis!"

"What!?"

"I asked you if you remembered you can't take your virginity."

"No master is the only one allowed to do that."

"Good. Now remember, you would do anything for your master."

"Of course."

"So make sure you give him something any man would want."

"He will own my body as soon as he asks for it."

"Yes, but shouldn't your master be the master of all? Shouldn't he be the new ruler of Olympus?"

"Yes, master shouldn't have to listen to anyone. Master should be the master of all of the most powerful girls in the world. I better go prepare them for him." 'You should use those girls that were going to help you. Make them serve your new master. Have them recruit all of the girls that come for their help.' I thought. 'I need to start with Hecate so she can hide my master from the gods.' I quickly flashed to the cave where Hecate lived. When I saw Hecate I said. "Hecate, I'm here to show you who your master is."

"What did you say little girl?"

"I told you that I am going to show you who your master is."

"You're not anyones master girl."

"I didn't say I was. All I said was that I was going to show you who your master is."

"Who do you think my master is then?"

"Perseus."

_END FLASHBACK_

"Mmm." Harry moaned. "That felt good."

"Master what do you want to do…" I began but then noticed he had fallen asleep. "Oh master." I sighed then turned to Bast. "Come on. Lets let him sleep."

"Ok Arty." Her faint blue aura then slowly vanished.

"Is the effect permanent?"

"With repeated use, but from just this time no."

"Ok. Now I have to deal with the traitor upstairs, you go get his favorite daughter."

"Fine." The furry groaned. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. Iris message her."

"Ok. Where will you and the traitor be at."

"The center of the island for a ritual."

"Ok."

I then laid Percy down in the bed and went upstairs to get Ares.

"Hello Ares." I told him.

"MMMMMM!" He responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot I had you gagged so you would shut up." I grabbed him and dragged him to the altar that was made to honor Percy. I set him in the center of the altar. "Anyway, you are going to give your domains to Percy. Ok?" I then took off Ares gag.

"NO! **I Ares god of war, violence, power, and corruption give my domains to my daughter Clarisse.**"

"I knew you would do that. Clarisse, you have my permission to accept."

"Thank you milady." Clarisse said as she stepped out from behind the statue with Bast. "**I Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, accept Lord Ares.** Thank you traitor."

"Clarisse pass on all of Ares domains to Percy except for corruption, pass that one to me."

"Yes milady. **I Clarisse La Rue pass the domains of war, violence, and power to Perseus Jackson and the domain of corruption to Lady Artemis.**"

"**I Lady Artemis, accept Clarisse.**"

"YOU BITCH! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! I THOUGHT YOU HATED PERSE-" Ares screamed before he was cut off by Artemis placing the gag back in his mouth.

"Shut up Ares." I turned to Bast. "Remember that ritual we talked about?"

"The one involving him?" She responded gesturing to the bound and gagged god.

"Yeah." She nodded. "How long will it take to set it up?"

"It shouldn't take too long. Why?"

"Because I think that's the only thing we can use _that_ for now."

"Who should we invite to help with it?"

"Sadie, Clarisse, and Hecate."

"Ok… Why Sadie?"

"I want to see if she assist with her egyption magic on a greek ritual."

"Ah. That does sound interesting. By the way, you never did answer that question I asked you when we first met."

"Oh. Whether I plan on helping Percy conquer the Egyption pantheon. It is Percy's opinion not mine."

"Fine. We'll have another chat later, after I've decided whether to help Percy conquer my pantheon or not."

"We will do whatever master tells us to do."

"If he tries to take over my pantheon then he won't be my master." The furry said the stormed off to get the people I asked her to get.

* * *

**AN: Trouble between goddesses let me know what your opinion is on that and if anyone has any ideas for a ritual to use Ares in let me know. Any questions, comments, (hopefully not) concerns, or suggestions for me please let me know by reviewing or PMing.**


	9. Hiatus

I'm sorry but I will be unable to work over the next three-ish months because it's Summer break.


End file.
